1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a string of decorative lights, and particularly to a positioning device for a string of decorative lights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional string of decorative lights, two or more than two wires are spun together for attaching a series of lamp sockets; the sockets of such string of decorative lights are subject to swinging or overhanging.
In another conventional string of decorative lights, as shown in Taiwan Patent application No. 75205120, it comprises two wires spun together and a plurality of retaining rings so as to prevent the lamps from swinging and overhanging at random; each lamp socket is furnished with a retaining ring molded integrally. Each retaining ring has an opening for holding or pulling out wires so as to enable the lamp socket fastened to the wires spun, i.e., the lamp sockets are positioned in a direction same as that of the wires spun.
In still another conventional string of decorative lights, it has a spun-wire cable made of more than two wires, and a plurality of lamp sockets with various kinds of decorative casings, which are not positioned in a given direction, and are subject to swinging and overhanging at random. Further, since the decorative casing is made of two member by means of a fastening means, the two members are subject to becoming separated each other upon being moved from one place to another, or being hit.